


Nesting Dolls (NSFW)

by tiffersthenerdy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nesting, Nishinoya's Family is Mentioned, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Verse, Rimming, Scenting, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Hinata and Nishinoya spend a heat week together to help each other through.





	Nesting Dolls (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the NSFW version of this fic. I couldn't decide between fluff or fluff and smut so I did two versions. 
> 
> The SFW version can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814458)
> 
> The NSFW starts after the "We smell like a rainforest" line.
> 
> As always, never beta read.

Omegas stick together. Especially in high school because the alphas are too immature and that can be dangerous for omegas. As a solution, they use the buddy system and never travel without at least one friend. If you have a friend that you are extra close with then they may help you through your heats too. It isn’t as effective as mating with an alpha, but it does ease the ache.

When Hinata met Nishinoya, both boys just clicked with each other. Not because they have the same secondary gender but because of their love for volleyball. They feed off of each other’s high energy and bright spirit. It didn’t take long for the two of them to grow very close together. So close in fact, their heat cycles fell into sync.

That is what brought the boys to their current arrangement. Nishinoya’s parents are alpha and beta so when the omega went into heat they were surprised. It isn't unheard of to present as a completely different gender than your parents. The omega gene is a recessive one and sometimes it will dominate the others if both parents carry it recessively.

Hinata’s mom is an omega so she had a heat room built. It is the size of the club room at school with a top-notch ventilation system and cool air is constantly pumped in for the heated omega(s) that resides in it. A small refrigerator sits in the corner by the door and holds the food and drinks for the week while an attached bathroom has a shower and holds all the necessary hygiene items and clothes.

Everything in the room is plush and soft, from the carpet to the futons to the closet full of down blankets and overly large pillows. When Hinata’s preheat started, his mother suggested inviting over Nishinoya in hopes it would make it easier on both of them. She had met the libero several times and he grew on her rather quickly. Hinata said he wasn’t against the idea and that maybe she could talk to Nishinoya’s parents? They were ecstatic at the idea and Nishinoya had the same attitude about it as Hinata.

That is how the two omegas find themselves in the heat room at Hinata’s house, building their shared nest in a corner under the air vent.

“Hina, that pillow doesn’t go there. Why would you put it that way?” Nishinoya asks, attempting to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

“The placement was perfect,” Hinata defends. “Why wouldn’t you want it there if we are nesting horizontal to that wall?”

“Oh,” Nishinoya answers back. “I thought we were nesting vertical to that wall, it feels more natural for me that way.”

A knock on the door interrupts them. “Come in,” they say in unison.

“Just bringing your food and drinks in,” Hinata’s mom replies, carefully stepping into the room with several bags.

“Let me help with that.” Hinata starts towards her.

“No, it’s fine. You boys keep building.”

A high-pitched giggle pulls their attention to the corner. Natsu had snuck into the room and dove into the nest. “It’s so soft,” she squeals excitedly.

“Natsu, no!” Her mother whisper-shouts. She moves to gather the child up but Hinata holds out a hand to stop her.

Entering an omegas nest without their permission is a near death wish, heat or no heat, and Nishinoya is gazing down at the little girl with his hands on his hips. Hinata can feels his muscles coil in preparation to jump in the way and protect his little sister.

When the libero speaks to her though, its soft and calming much like the scent he begins to push out to the room. “I’m glad you approve. Where do you think we should put this big pillow? I want to lay this way, but your brother wants to lay like this. What do you think?” He takes the time to demonstrate and Natsu genuinely thinks about it.

“I think it should go in the corner. If Hina lays here and you lay here, then both of you should be close to what you want. Is that okay?” She looks up to Nishinoya for confirmation.

“That is the smartest answer I’ve ever heard. Don’t you agree, Hinata?” Noya looks over his shoulder to the ginger haired boy.

He relaxes and lets out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “Yes, I agree. Natsu is so smart,” he praises with a bright smile.

“We are going to leave now. Let us know if you need anything. Come on Natsu.”

Once the door closes, Nishinoya speaks up, “she’s just a kid. I wouldn’t hurt a kid. If anything, she made me get this weird feeling in my chest. Kind of like I should curl up with her and keep her safe. Being an omega is strange sometimes.”

“Nothing makes me purr more than when I cuddle up with Natsu and know that she is okay. Mom says it is normal for young omegas to feel that way towards young children you are familiar with. In the meantime, I’m feeling hotter so we should get back to work.” Hinata pats Noya on the back before returning to the closet.

*****

By the time the omegas are done building, they strip off their clothes and fall into their hard work.

“It’s like a cloud,” Noya gasps.

“Do you smell that? It’s so relaxing,” Hinata responds, keeping his eyes shut as he basks in the scent.

Nishinoya takes a deep breath in, holds it for a few seconds, and slowly releases it. “You smell like a walk through the woods on a cool summer evening.”

The decoy blushes and says, “you smell like a rain storm on a crisp spring morning.”

“We smell like a rainforest,” Noya whispers, locking his gaze with Hinata’s.

Hinata whispers, “I really want to kiss you.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“I’m nervous,” the ginger admits shyly.

“I’ll help you relax, leave it to your senpai,” Nishi rasps out. He quickly straddles Hina’s hips, lacing their fingers together above their heads before sweetly locking his lips with the omega below him.

Noya’s lips are soft but demanding and Hinata wants to give him everything. He arches his back, moaning loudly into the kiss as his throbbing length brushes against Nishinoya’s.

“Again,” the omega above him whines. Hina thrusts his hips, getting rewarded with a sweet sound from above him. He can feel his slick begin to pool beneath him as Noya’s drips down onto his thighs. It smells enticing and Hinata can’t help but wonder what it tastes like.

Panting hard, Nishinoya wraps his hand around both of their leaking cocks as much as he can and gives them a few tentative strokes, spreading their precum to use as lube.

Though omegas have below average lengths, what they lack there is made up for in girth. Both of them feel amazing in Noya’s hand.

“Senpai, more. I’m going to touch you,” Hinata says between whimpers. Noya leans down for a kiss, still working their cocks in a steady rhythm. He feels Hina’s hand work its way up his wet thigh, the tip of his finger circling his twitching hole. The decoy pauses, waiting for Nishi’s approval which comes in the form of a nod. Hinata pushes the digit in and pleasure courses up Noya’s spine. Any ounce of self control and coherent thought he had left is now completely gone and it replaced with lust and hunger.

“More,” the libero demands. “Add another one.” The ginger happily obliges, sinking two fingers into the omega’s ass. “One more,” Noya practically begs, rocking back onto Hinata’s fingers then sliding forward against his hard member.

Three fingers stretch him in all the best ways and has him keening with pleasure. Hina relishes the quiet approvals dropping from his senpai’s lips but the heat in his gut urges him to take more, nothing left in him but the need for pleasure, for both him and Noya, so he regretfully removes his fingers.

“Hina, why?” Nishi whines, tears of frustration welling in the corners of his eyes.

“I’m going to take care of you,” Hinata coos soothingly to him. He flips them over, much to Noya’s surprise, and lines his aching cock up with the libero’s dripping hole. “You’re so pretty,” he praises, burying himself to the hilt in one fluid movement.

Nishinoya cries out with gratification at being full of Hina’s thick cock, chirping happily at the praise from the other omega. He meets every sloppy thrust from Hinata, wrapping his legs around his back, and whispering, “so thick Shouyou. You stretch me so good.”

The ginger’s pace quickens, and he drives as deep as he can into Nishinoya over and over again. “Senpai is so tight, going to make me cum,” he grunts out as his hips stutter to a stop. He cums hot and deep into the omega below him, sobbing out his name and lapping at the sensitive scent gland on his neck.

“H-Hina!” Nishi calls out as he strokes himself to completion, coating both of them in his seed.

They catch their breaths and trade soft kisses as they come down from their highs and the heat retreats for a moment, giving them a needed reprieve. Hinata slips from his senpai and finds the stock of wipes so they can clean up. After a light meal and plenty of water, both omegas collapse into their nest and drift off to sleep.

*****

Nishinoya wakes up to the thick smell of slick and muffled whimpers. Blinking away the last remnants of sleep he sees Hinata on his knees, fingers shoved into his ass and rutting against a pillow with his eyes closed tight.

Heat engulfs Noya in a matter of seconds as he watches the decoy debauch himself. There is only so much fun from watching though. “Shou, let me help,” he whispers next to the omega’s ear. Hina’s eyes snap open to look at him with surprise but he nods all the same. Nishi leans in and grazes his teeth across the gland on his neck, earning him a strangled yell. “Relax and let senpai help you.”

Hinata nods and releases the tension from his body. A rumbling purr of approval comes from Noya’s chest as the ginger submits to him. Grabbing Hina’s hip, Nishinoya pushes his chest down to the floor and massages his back in long, languid strokes.

“Yuu, please. So hot it hurts,” Hinata whines out helplessly.

The slick smells sweet and inviting and Nishi doesn’t hesitate to lap at it around the omega’s hole. It is like a cool drink of water when it hits his tongue and suddenly, he is a man dying of thirst. Noya probes around with his tongue, lapping and slurping up all that he can get, before sliding it in and the action has the decoy arching his back and begging for more.

“Okay, I’ll give it to you,” Nishi says, sitting up and placing a hand on Hinata’s lower back. He bites his lip as he guides himself to the tight entrance and pushes forward. A shuddering moan rips from his throat as he slides in fully, enveloped in Hinata’s wet heat. It takes several deep breaths before he can move without immediately orgasming.

Hinata pleads to him to move, to fuck him fast and hard, to cum in him and make him his own. So Nishinoya does, exploring Hinata’s body with his lips as he thrusts into him over and over, praising the omega when he rocks back into him, causing Noya to go impossibly deep.

Pulling the ginger up by the shoulder, Nishinoya presses to him, chest to back, and strokes Hina’s neglected and weeping cock. “All mine Shou,” Noya groans as he pushes deep into Hina’s body, emptying his release. He keeps working the length in his hand and nips at the ginger’s scent gland until he cums hard, body wracking with jolts of pleasure. They collapse together on their sides, Nishinoya holding Hinata close as they slip into darkness.

The entire week passes in much of the same manner with the omegas fucking each other. They scent each other to sleep and kiss each other awake.

Monday morning arrives and with it are the two best friends, walking side by side to school in a tense silence. It’s Hinata who breaks it first, “senpai, can we do this again next month?”

Noya hesitates before asking, “you aren’t ashamed of what we did?”

The decoy shakes his head. “We're only human, we have needs and I like helping you with your needs and vice versa.”

His blunt honesty takes Noya by surprise. “I feel the same way,” he admits quietly. “I want us to be a rainforest for as long as we can.”

Hinata rubs his wrist with Nishinoya’s and breathes in deeply. “Me too.”


End file.
